


Little Bird

by Cuthwyn



Series: Jay/Roy Week 2016 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Relaspe, Substance Misuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuthwyn/pseuds/Cuthwyn
Summary: Roy is struggling. He knows he is but he daren't tell Jason for fear of reminding him of Catherine.Jason knows Roy is struggling, he's not dumb. Roy's lying and keeping secrets and he can't help but feel like a very fammilar scared little boy.One day, Roy meets a little boy in an alley who holds a striking resemblance. His name is fammilar too 'pequeña ave'Little Bird.JayRoyWeek Day 6: Addiction





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've linked this story loosely with My Tribe from Day 5 as it just seemed right.
> 
> pequeña ave is a nickname Catherine gave to Jason in one of my other fics, Hands, and it felt right to use it in a positive light.

Something wasn't right.  
Jason sat on the edge of the bed, elbows resting against his knees listening to Roy pottering about down in the workshop.  
Sure, Roy liked fixing things, making things, inventing things. To be honest, if you could tinker with it Roy Harper was all over it like a child with a new toy to play with.   
It wasn't unusual for Jason to lose his partner to machines on a regular basis, sometimes he almost forgot he even had a partner until he stumbled in singed and oily with that stupid grin on his face. He'd leave black smudges everywhere that drove Jason up the wall, he made him strip before he was allowed to set foot in his beloved kitchen, and forced the idiot to sit on newspaper before Jason would let him eat anything.  
Jason never begrudged Roy his hobby. He understood the need to occupy ones mind to prevent it skipping off down darker, less desirable avenues.  
What had Jason worried was that he couldn't remember the last time Roy had spoken to him beyond one word answers. When he went into the workshop, Roy wasn't really working on anything in particular, just tinkering with something before abandoning it moments later.

If Jason thought about it he knew what it probably was. Roy looked like he was just going through a spell of withdrawal. Jason was hardly a rookie when it came to addiction, everyone he had ever loved had one it seemed. He knew that post-acute withdrawal could last as long as two years, being fine one day and then wake up feeling crappy the next.  
Something wasn't right and Jason wished he could shake the sickening fear in his gut that he was going to lose Roy, just his mo- like others.  
Glancing back at Roy's empty side of the bed, he decided to go downstairs and talk to him.  
Talking, it was the thing everyone waved around like a cure for all, after all.

Roy was leant over his workbench, head pillowed in his arms, his hair greasy and tangled in a haphazard attempt at a ponytail.  
Stepping closer, Jason glanced at the sandwich he had brought down for him when he didn't come up for dinner. It was still sat on the toolbox untouched, the glass of coke hadn't been touched either.  
'Harper?'  
'What!' Roy snapped, lifting his head to look in Jason's direction before groaning and flopping back down again. 'Can't you just leave me alone for five fucking minutes Jason?'  
Jason never knew how much he'd miss 'Jaybird' until Roy stopped saying it.  
Closing his eyes, Jason turned away and looked back down at the abandoned sandwich.

'Please Mom. Just one bite?'   
Jason crouched down in front of Catherine, holding out a sandwich in the hopes of getting his mother to eat something. She'd barely eaten for days and was thin and gaunt, eyes sunken, hair so brittle it snapped when Jason stroked it. Tears brimmed in deep blue eyes.  
'Mom please?'  
'Will you quit your whining! Whine, whine, whine. Damn brat, you're just like your father.'  
Catherine snapped, pushing Jason roughly away and clambering up to her feet. Rubbing his forehead from where he'd struck the table leg, Jason watched as his mother tore their small, squalid bedsit apart.  
'Where have you put it?'  
'P-please Mom, we, we need to buy food. It's all we got.'  
Catherine narrowed her eyes, before storming over and leaning down to slap Jason clean across the face.  
'You thieving, good for nothing brat! Where have you hidden my money?'

'Jason? Jason! If you're gonna stare off into space go do it somewhere else.' Roy grumbled, peeping through his arms at him.  
Jason swallowed before picking up the sandwich and bringing it over to his boyfriend.  
'Please Roy. Just one bite?'  
''m not hungry.'  
'I know but Roy, you gotta keep your strength up. You'll get sick if you don't, you know you will.'  
Growling, Roy sat bolt upright and pushed the sandwich away, sending it crashing to the ground. Jason watched the plate shatter silently.  
'Jason will you please just piss off and leave me alone? I'm not hungry, I'm not thirsty, I'm not tired, I just want to be left alone!'  
Jason nodded and slowly retreated, pausing at the doorway he looked back and quirked a hopeful eyebrow.  
'Will you come to bed soon?'  
'Jesus, you're like a broken record.'  
Nodding sadly, Jason made his way back upstairs to their bedroom.  
Diving under the covers, Jason curled around Roy's pillow and buried his face into it, taking in the comforting smell of Roy's cologne and shampoo.  
Roy wasn't going to come to bed.  
Letting tears from the past and present fall, Jason just hoped the phase would pass soon.

It didn't.  
Jason helplessly watched as the lack of sleep, food and general self-care sapped Roy's energy. He stopped tinkering in his workshop, saying that it was pointless, and took to just lounging around in front of the TV. He couldn't even bring himself to go out on patrol or work a job because again, he just couldn't see the point.  
Jason didn't give up though, he never gave up.  
He made Roy smaller meals, and even resorted to feeding him to ensure that he ate something, tempting him with sips of water every so often.   
On good days, he even managed to get his partner into the shower and into bed for a nap. On those days, Jason smiled, hoping that it was a sign that Roy was coming back but the next day it was back to square one and Jason would wake up alone.  
'I'm fine Jason. I ate and everything. Just leave me alone.' Roy mumbled, flicking through channels every few minutes.  
Roy still hadn't called him 'Jaybird' and quite honestly? Jason had given up hoping that he'd call him by that nickname ever again.   
Nodding, Jason wandered off to change out of his uniform and shower. His own body and mind exhausted from carrying out work that was meant for two. He'd almost ended up dead tonight; if he hadn't called in a favour from Nightwing who showed up all concerned and judgey.

'You're a mess Little Wing. Where's Arsenal? You shouldn't have come here alone! You knew you'd be out numbered.' Dick lectured, before cocking his head and folding his arms. 'Is Arsenal okay?'  
'Arsenal's fine.'   
Jason ground out through gritted teeth, while Dick sutured his shoulder on a rooftop. He daren't let Dick come back home with him and he couldn't leave Roy alone to go to Dick's place so rooftop it was.  
'Friends who are fine don't let their friends go out to die.' Dick muttered bitterly, breaking the medical thread and applying a dressing.   
'Arsenal's fine, just drop it.'  
Dick pursed his lips before giving his brother a gentle hug.  
'Please Hood. Do I really need to tell you that you're loving him to death? He's not Catherine. You're not that kid anymore. Don't let Arsenal put you in that headspace.'  
Jason scowled and stood back up, fumbling to find his grappling gun through the fog of tears in his eyes.  
'Don't you fucking dare use her for your own ends!' Jason spat angrily, before swinging off the rooftop, leaving behind a bemused and worried big brother.

Shaking the memory from his head, Jason stomped past Roy, who just ignored him, and went to the kitchen to fix himself something to eat.  
He concentrated on the cathartic method of making pasta with a simple tomato sauce. His mood lifting as time went on.   
Flipping up the bin's lid, he went to deposit the vegetable peelings but froze, just staring blankly at the contents of the bin.  
Hidden beneath a wad of kitchen towel was Roy's untouched sandwich. The one he had claimed to have eaten.  
Placing down the chopping board of peelings calmly, Jason walked back into the living room and watched Roy festering on the couch. He hated to admit it but maybe Dick had a point?   
'You didn't eat when you said you had.'  
Jason normally got upset, angry and confused when people he trusted lied to him but this time, he just felt depressingly numb.  
Lifting his head, Roy peered at him with narrowed eyes before turning back to the TV again.  
'Anything to stop your whining, Jason.'

It was Roy who spoke, Jason was certain of it, but some how Catherine came out in those words. The knot that had been building in his stomach twisted even tighter.  
Without a word, Jason turned off the TV and crouched down in front of his scowling boyfriend, he tried to take his hand but Roy pulled away.  
'What's the deal?' Roy spat, moving to snatch the remote back but Jason quickly threw it out of reach.  
'Are you using, Roy?' Jason asked, his words simple and to the point. Experience taught him long ago that beating around the bush got you no where.  
'No!'   
Roy's answer was immediate and his scowl deepened in disgust.   
The knot in Jason's belly loosened, that seemed at least a little truthful.  
'Good. Okay, when was the last time you thought about it Roy?'  
'Will you just quit it! Just stop making me out to be the bad guy here! Just leave me alone Jason, I've had enough of trying to appease you!' Roy yelled angrily, standing up with such velocity Jason ended up being toppled back by the force of it. Rubbing the back of his head, Jason watched Roy shove on his shoes roughly.  
'R-Roy where are you going?'  
'Out.'   
With that Roy was gone. Slamming the front door behind him.

'Mom?'  
The cry echoed around the empty bedsit.   
Rubbing his eyes, Jason sat and stared at the front door his mom had just slammed shut.  
He wasn't going to cry. Crying was weak, boys don't cry. That's what Wallis had always said right before giving him something to cry about.  
The cold weight of fear settled in the young boy's stomach.  
Fearful of the knowledge of what his mom had left to do.  
Fearful that tonight might be the night his mom didn't return.   
Fearful that if she did come back there was no food for him to feed her with.  
Sniffing, Jason stumbled over to the money pot finding nothing but dust and dirt.  
He didn't pull on his jacket, he didn't own one, he just toed on his shoes before leaving the bedsit as well.  
His mom left to score a hit, Jason left to wander Gotham's frigid streets earning money any way he could. And he meant any way.

Blinking, Jason lifted a hand to his cheeks to discover that he was crying. He didn't try to hide it anymore. He'd learnt that Wallis was wrong, a man could cry and that was okay.   
Stumbling over to the money pot, he pulled out the wad of notes and began counting it. There was $80 missing.  
Jason's world screeched to a stop.  
Letting the porcelain pot and the money crash to the floor, Jason stared at it blankly.  
'He's not Catherine. You're not that kid anymore.'   
His brother's voice rang in his ears and Jason frowned before studying his home.  
Roy and Jason's apartment, was small, modest, but it was in good shape. There was hot water and heating. If he walked back to the kitchen he'd find a fridge stocked with food.  
He wasn't a scared little boy waiting for his mom anymore.  
That was the past. 

Jason was no fool.  
He knew about the cycle of addiction.  
He also knew that it wasn't just relevant to Roy but to him too.  
Roy was lost in his own cycle, cycling back around to a physical relapse, by his answer, he'd been well into a mental one for sometime. Jason already knew that.  
Looking back down at the money, Jason closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. Roy was lost in his cycle but him, Jason?   
He'd let himself sink into his own, reliving the past over and over again instead of seeing the present.  
Roy wasn't his mom, he wasn't Catherine.  
Roy wasn't dead.   
Putting on his jacket, Jason left the apartment.  
He'd do anything to find Roy before he lost himself. 

Roy's stumbled along a random Gotham alley, a plastic bag clutched in his hands.  
He admitted he was acting on impulse right now, but quite frankly he didn't give a damn.  
He needed an outlet.   
Just this once, just one more ride on the merry go around what harm would it honestly do?  
Forever was an awfully long time to stay sober for and when he thought about it, he was an idiot for even trying.  
Screw Jason and his holier than thou act. He was hardly sinless and people in glasshouses sprung to mind.  
Slumping down to sit on the damp concrete of a door step, Roy took the bottle of whiskey out of the bag and began to unscrew the top.   
This was fine, it's not as if he was shoving a needle in his arm. It wasn't that bad, it wasn't.  
He'd only stayed in recovery for Jason anyway, because everything was always for fucking Jason. Roy was sick of it.  
Tipping the lip of the bottle against his lips, his taste buds burst to life with the smokey burn of a damn good whiskey and Jason could just shut up.   
Man had he missed this.

'Look I gotta go. My mom will be awake soon. I'll be back tomorrow.'  
A young voice caught his attention, now speaking in Spanish that Roy only caught a few words of.  
A boy no older than around ten years old had turned down the alley from the street. He didn't wear a jacket despite the temperature being just below freezing. The clothes he did wear were small and threadbare, his trainers filthy and full of holes. In grubby hands, he clutched a bag holding a pitiful amount of food.  
'Yo, Bruv?'  
Frowning, it took a while for Roy to notice that the kid was talking to him.  
'You got a light?'  
Roy spat out his mouthful of whiskey.  
Nodding, he rummaged around before handing his lighter over to the kid.  
'Aqui tienes.' He muttered, not able to look the boy in the eye.  
He seemed familiar.  
The boy paused for a moment, before smiling and taking hold of the cheap disposable lighter like it was the holy grail.  
'Gracias.' He replied with a knowing smirk, before lighting up a smoke with a grateful hum and holding the lighter out to Roy expectantly.

He was too young to be smoking. He was too young to be out this late at night. The way the kid's jeans didn't sit quite right on his hips made Roy feel sick, he didn't want to know how the kid got his groceries at this hour.  
'Keep it.'  
The boy frowned before shrugging and pocketing his prize. His eyes fell to the small puddle of whiskey Roy had made.  
'Why didn't you swallow?'  
Roy frowned and looked up at the boy in wonder.   
It was like talking with Jason, simple words innocently cutting through to the crux of the matter. Hell, he even looked like a mini Jason, black messy hair sticking out at odd angles and big blue eyes, Roy briefly remembered Jason having before the pit changed them forever.  
'I-I didn't want to. I thought I did, but I don't. I don't want to go back there.'  
The admission felt like a weight lifting off his shoulders and the boy seemed genuinely pleased for him.   
'¡Bien hecho!'   
The boy congratulated with a grin, before walking away with a wave.   
'What's your name kid?'  
The boy paused before smirking over his shoulder.  
'Pequeña ave' He called back, waving again with a chuckle.   
Little Bird was not the boy's name but he words still struck a cord with Roy.  
Pequeña ave, was a name Jason daren't speak of. A name that haunted his nightmares.  
Waving back, Roy couldn't help but smile at the kid who obviously had it hard but still found it within himself to be kind.

'Well, now there's a depressing sight if ever I've seen one.'   
Roy froze before sneaking a glance up to his right, Nightwing was stood, arms folded looking less than impressed.  
'What the hell do you think you are doing, Roy?'  
Roy looked down at the bottle of whiskey by his feet and kicked it over, watching the poisonous gold trickle out into the nearby drain.   
Sighing, he shook his head and ran a hand down his face.  
'I dunno. I spat it out though Nightwing. The boy he-'  
'Boy?'  
Frowning at Dick's questioning tone, he looked up at his friend in confusion.  
'Yeah? The one walking off.' Roy explained matter of factly, tossing his thumb over his shoulder to motion towards the disappearing kid. 'You need to look him up. The kid he, he looked like he was going through a rough time. There was a hint of CSE there and-'  
'There's no boy, Roy?'  
'What! No, he-'   
Jumping to his feet, Roy stared at the deserted alley in shock.  
'He was right there, Nightwing. He looked like - he had a bag of food and was going home to look after his mom.'  
'There's no one there.' Dick reaffirmed, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder to turn him around he brushed a lock of greasy hair out of Roy's face.  
'Come on, we're leaving before the Red Hood finds you here.'

Frowning, Roy stumbled along behind Dick, looking around at the random nameless alleyway, wondering why Jason wouldn't like him being here?  
'Can tell you ain't native. Every Gothamite knows they can evade the Red Hood down this alley.'   
'Why?'  
Dick looked more than a little pained before pointing at a derelict looking building down the end of the alleyway.   
'Hood and his mom lived in that building, Roy. Promise me that you'll never come down here again.'  
Dick looked so desperate that Roy just nodded along.  
The entire drive back he couldn't help but think of the boy. Was he a ghost? An hallucination? Maybe the kid had just slipped away into the shadows or something.

Jason wasn't there when Roy opened up the front door and stepped inside. Dick following behind him, working on removing his mask but Roy pays him no heed. Charging over he gaped at all of their money just scattered around and the money jar discarded near by.  
'Oh no, he counted the money!'  
'Well of course he did Roy! Jason is worrying himself sick about you, literally. I'm only here because he almost died tonight. I had to help him out on a case he really shouldn't have been working alone. He was so psychically and emotionally exhausted he could barely hold his gun straight.'  
Roy turned and raised an eyebrow at Dick, who had removed his mask and was now perched on the back of the couch looking less than impressed.  
'He has a 6 inch gash stitched up on his shoulder. I warned you Roy, if you hurt him I was-'  
'I know.' Roy muttered, self hatred and guilt bubbling away in his belly. He gazed around the empty apartment and just wanted to cry, but he was stronger than that. 'I know. I'm sorry.'  
'Not me you've got to apologise to.'  
'But Jason isn't here.' Roy deadpanned. 

With a fresh wave of anxiety hitting him, Roy dashed into their bedroom and pulled open the closet. Jason's bag and clothes were still there and Roy almost wept again.  
'He's gone to look for you, he won't leave you. Little Wing is a stubborn ass like that. Just, don't be an idiot, yeah?' Dick had followed him into the bedroom, of course the dick had.   
Gritting his teeth Roy nodded, gasping when Dick pulled him back into one of his monster hugs that made breathing hard.  
'Ger'off!'  
'I'm glad you're okay Roy. I still love you, y'know.' Dick mumbled into his hair and Roy picked up his efforts to escape Octopus Dick. It was to of no avail. 'Just, promise me you'll talk to Jason. He'll understand.'  
Shaking his head, Roy pulled away and let out a very defeated sigh, sitting down on his side of the bed heavily.  
'I can't talk to Jason, Dick. If I do I'll just remind him of Catherine and-'  
'You shutting off and nose diving into a relapse reminds him of Catherine, Roy. Stealing money and lying reminds him of Catherine, Roy. Actually being honest? That's something Catherine never did. He's stronger than any of us give him credit for.'  
'Says you!' Roy spat defensively and Dick just hung his head and sighed.   
'Yeah, you're right. I suck at being Jason's brother, but that doesn't mean you have to suck at being his friend. It's a two way street, Roy. He talks to you, I know he does. He trusts you. Repay the favour yeah?'  
That made sense. Roy closed his eyes and nodded, feeling like the worlds biggest idiot.  
'When are you gonna give up and call him my boyfriend, Dick? You're the one who let me go.'  
When he opened his eyes, Dick had gone and Jason was opening the front door.

'Harper? You here? Dickhead text me and-'  
Well, of course Dick had contacted Jason.  
'Bedroom.'   
Roy called back, listening to the sound of running foot steps and then Jason was on him. Hands running all over his body searching for injuries.  
'Fuck Roy, where have you been? Is that whiskey I smell?'   
Pulling back he stared up tearfully at Roy who nodded and looked away shamefully.  
'Yeah, I spat it out though.'  
'¡Bien hecho!' Jason whispered softly, cupping Roy's cheek and turning his face so he'd look at him. 'Well done. I'm so proud of you.'  
Roy blinked at the gentle smile and big, caring eyes that over flowed with a kindness he didn't deserve. He remembered the little boy in the alley where Jason had lived.  
'I'm so, so sorry Jaybird!'   
Jason froze.   
Roy watched dumbly as Jason's chin wobbled and tears started to roll down his cheeks.  
'S-say that again?'  
'I'm sorry?' Roy repeated, frowning when Jason shook his head, trembling hands reaching for his.  
'No, my name. Say my name.'  
'Jaybird?'   
Jason pressed Roy's fingers to his lips and sobbed heartily and Roy didn't understand what was going on.  
'You said my name. You stopped saying it. I thought that I'd never hear it again.'

Roy's eyes widened, flashes of the last few weeks playing in front of him like a hard hitting movie. He'd been foul to Jason.  
He couldn't remember the last time he'd called him Jaybird.   
Jason had missed that the most.   
Oh God what had he done?  
Swallowing thickly, he reached out and pulled Jason's jacket off, watching how his partner winced before gently removing his shirt. Tears brimmed in his eyes, when he saw the dressing on Jason's shoulder.  
'Oh Jaybird, I'm so sorry.'   
Wiping at his eyes, Roy looked away shamefully.   
'Sorry, I know I shouldn't cry. I gotta be strong for you but, but it's - it's hard.'  
Jason pursed his lips before moving to join Roy on the bed, hands softly brushing away his tears, smiling as his fingers traced over Roy's freckles.  
'It's takes balls to cry, it ain't weak. Harper, I never asked you to be strong.'   
Closing his eyes, Jason rested his forehead against Roy's shoulder and sighed.   
'I'm not fragile, I won't break. I want to-'  
Stopping, Jason frowned and rubbed his head vigorously, trying to workout what he wanted to say.  
'You want to support me.' Roy mumbled, glancing over at Jason who nodded slowly, lowering his hand to look at Roy.  
'Yeah. I wanna support you like y'do when I'm sick. It's what tribes do.'

No other words were needed.  
Leaning forwards, Roy brushed his lips against Jason's, asking permission, for forgiveness, asking for him.   
Jason lunged forwards, deepening the kiss he held him tightly to his chest as if he were trying to squeeze Roy inside him.  
'I missed you.' Jason breathed, pulling back to brush his thumbs along Roy's cheeks.  
Roy smiled back at him sadly before reaching into his jacket pocket, no more lies, it was time to be honest.  
'I can't get what he said out of my head.'  
Roy spoke shakily, handing his phone over to a very bewildered Jason who took it without question. His gaze darkening as he read what was on it.   
'I just- I feel lost and so low. I just want to make it all go away. It seemed pointless to try and then the urges came back and- '   
Cutting himself short, Roy lay down and turned his face into the pillow and began crying again, fat tears plopping onto his pillow. 'I tried to be strong.'

A warmth pressed up against his back and before he knew which way was up, Jason was tugging him over to lie against his chest, a hand moving to rake fingers soothingly through Roy's hair. The mobile phone was left forgotten on the bedside table, the glowing screen revealing the argument Roy had had with Oliver over text.   
One reply off Oliver struck Jason more than any of the others and he could see why Roy had started questioning himself.

Once an addict always an addict. That doesn't change just because you're sober now.   
Forever is a long time Roy, wake up!

All that Roy had done was text Oliver to say hi and ask how he was. Oliver clearly hadn't been in a very accommodating mood.  
'You got me, Roy. You'll always have me, always. We're a team, a tribe, remember?'  
Smiling Roy nodded, snuggling further into Jason as he tucked the fluffy, comforter he liked around them securely.   
'Next time talk to me. We'll ride out the urges together yeah? I'll remind you that they only last for 30 minutes on average.' Jason mumbles into his ear and Roy almost choked. He was so stupid how could he have forgotten how clued in Jason really was.  
'Okay.'   
Came a hoarse whisper and Jason smiled, trailing his lips over Roy's earlobe, grinning when Roy moaned slightly and bucked back into him.  
'You're amazing Roy. So strong and amazing. Dya need me to show you?'  
Nodding Roy gasped, wiggling against Jason's wondering hands that had slipped beneath his shirt.  
He'd forgotten how well Jason knew him.   
How Jason knew that the high he got from sex was a quick fix for the escape he craved.  
Allowing his Jaybird to peel him apart layer by layer.  
Letting his head flop back against Jason's shoulder, Roy smiled and spread his legs slightly to the sound of Jason uncapping the lube.  
'I-I love you, Jaybird.'  
'You're amazing Roy. So amazing.' 

 

After a while, Roy was lying against Jason's chest again. Sated and quickly drifting off into a much needed sleep. Revelling in the steady after flow, the warmth of Jason's skin against his, Roy's mind went back to the mystery boy he met in the alley. He hummed lazily when Jason kissed his temple before hugging him closer.  
'I saw you. When I took a sip of whiskey. I saw you Jaybird.' Roy rambled, before finally falling asleep. 'You were so small. I gave you my lighter.'  
Jason chuckled softly and held Roy firmly against him as he fell asleep himself. Over the moon that he had managed to get his Harper back.   
Oliver was a deadman in the morning though. No one spoke to Harper like that, no one. 

Just as Jason was slipping away into the bliss of unconsciousness, Catherine's voice carried through, lulling him softly to sleep.  
It was a funny, little lullaby, one that never made sense, a mixture of traditional tunes and pop songs.  
Warm fingers dug into his hair and he could recognise Catherine's soft lips on his cheek anywhere.  
'Hush, pequeña ave, sleep now. I've got you.'  
Smiling Jason, nuzzled into his mother's comforting scent of cigarette smoke, cheap perfume and burnt toast.  
'Gracias.' He mumbled and Catherine chuckled.  
'What for pequeña ave?'  
'For looking after Roy.'   
Catherine laughed again and he could almost see her smile. Jason felt Roy shuffle against him as he slipped further into sleep to the sound of his mom singing her funny, little lullabies.


End file.
